


New Year's Resolutions

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Casey Gets Angry, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Hints at Pre-Chuck/Sarah/Casey, Humor, Multi, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Casey's, Sarah's, Morgan's, Bryce's, and Devon's New Year's Resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Resolutions challenge at http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/

_**John Casey’s New Year’s Resolutions** _

_1\. Attend anger management classes._

_2\. Handle all interpersonal conflicts by communicating one’s feelings and genuine love rather than through threats or sarcasm._

_3\. Find more hobbies that encourage my softer side: maybe scrapbooking?_

_4\. Continue saving people._

_5\. Go to ComicCon and approach it with an open mind._

_6\. Let other people drive my car._

_**Sarah Walker’s New Year’s Resolutions** _

_1\. Continue being amazing._

_2\. At least try to watch Battlestar Galactica without falling asleep._

_**Devon Woodcomb’s New Year’s Resolutions** _

_1\. Continue being a great father and husband and surgeon._

_2\. Admit that Ultimate Frisbee has had its day._

_3\. Make time for regular date nights with my wife, and don’t feel bad about asking friends and family to baby-sit._

_**Morgan Grimes’ New Year’s Resolutions** _

_1\. Finish elaborate Pacific Rim attire for cosplay._

_2\. Read entire backlog of Captain America comics._

_3\. Reach Level 10 of RoboBattles 12._

_4\. Wear more hats._

_**Bryce Larkin’s New Year’s Resolutions** _

_1\. Don’t get shot again._

_2\. Seriously, don’t get shot._

__

 

“Bartowski!!!” Casey yelled, pulling the sheets of paper off of the refrigerator. “Did you write resolutions for me!??!?”

Chuck walked in from the living room with a smile. “Yeah. Morgan always lets me write his, so I figured, you know.”

“You figured what?” Casey growled.

Chuck smiled. “Don’t worry, buddy. I know it’s a lot of pressure to keep your New Year’s Resolutions. But everybody breaks them. So no problem.”

Casey’s lips thinned. “First of all, Bartowski, I have NEVER broken a New Year’s resolution. When I resolved to shoot [redacted] by the end of the year, I did. When I resolved to blow up [redacted], you bet your ass I did! When I resolved to [redacted] a [redacted] in the [redacted] and [redacted] the [redacted], I did! And second, YOU don’t get to make my resolutions!!!”

“Chuck made resolutions for us?” Devon said, walking into the kitchen to find what the noise was about. “Thanks, man, that’s awesome,” he said, giving Chuck a quick bro-hug. “Goal-setting rocks.”

Sarah walked in, too, and looked at hers. “Very sweet for #1. I'll think about the second,” she said. “And I’ll be sure to send Bryce his, too,” she added with a smile.

“Resolutions are done?” Morgan said gleefully. “Gimme mine!! Oh, these are even better than last year’s!”

“I hate all of you,” Casey grumbled. 

“Happy New Year, you giant ball of anger!” Morgan said, and tried to hug Casey; he managed to dodged it, but in his distraction, he accidentally complied with Awesome’s attempt to bro-fist him, which was, in its own way, worse.

Before things could get ugly, Sarah said, “Why don’t we all just set up dessert in the living room now? Ellie will be home from her shift soon.”

As they grabbed the plates and desserts and moved into the other room, Sarah waited for the others to leave and then smirked at Casey. “So… you can either do these,” she said, pointing to Casey’s resolutions, “Or you can live with the fact that you failed to complete your New Year’s Resolutions. But I wonder if you’re too stubborn to accede defeat.”

Casey frowned. “Shut up, Walker.” 

“Thought so,” she said, and smirked at him again.

Casey just grunted something about needing cheesecake and went to the other room.


End file.
